


Tasertricks Oneshot

by allison221b



Category: Darcy - Fandom, Jane - Fandom, MCU, Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Banter, F/M, Smut, jane and darcy brotp, smutty dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison221b/pseuds/allison221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Darcy get ready for a date, but Darcy and Loki end up having time to themselves. For other activities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasertricks Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is techinically a drabble or a oneshot, but I went with oneshot  
> so yes, it is completed in one chapter this time

Respectable and demure or easy and slutty?

 

Those were Darcy’s two options as she continued looking through the clothes she hadn’t thrown on the floor in frustration

 

Jane was basically ready, half an hour early as usual. And Darcy was still picking an outfit.

 

“Jane!”

 

“Yeah?” Jane called from the bathroom

 

“should I go for respectable or slutty?”

 

“Um,” Darcy could hear her rooomie set down a hair spray bottle

 

“What are your options?” Jane came out of the bathroom, looking gorgeous in midnight blue.

 

“I just told you”

 

“No, I mean can I see your actual dresses?”

 

Darcy picked up her knee length black dress, which was more modest than her green dress (she can’t help that her generous bosoms filled out the neckline so well)

 

“Here you go”

 

Darcy stood in the hall, holding the two dresses in front her bra and underwear clad self

 

Jane stood there, hair mostly done, surveying the two choices thoughtfully.

“You said either respectable or slutty?”

 

Darcy nodded.

“Yeah, that’s like the only two options I have. No in between”

 

“I know this is only your first date, but the green one looks better on you”

 

“Why Jane, I thought you’d want to be seen with decent company like yourself, not a lady of the night like me”

 

“you’re not a ‘lady of the night’, Darcy, you barely date. That’s why we’re going out” Jane said matter of factly

 

“and here I thought I was the fun one. And how do you know I’m not out there with a different dude every night?”

 

“Because you don’t have time”

 

“That’s for damn sure”

 

They shared a grin, though Jane playfully rolled her eyes.

Darcy and Jane had become friends as they kept in contact after everything they’d been through. They even lived together now, and on this particular night, Jane had invited Darcy to go with her and Thor on a date, only with Loki as Darcy’s date so she wouldn’t’ be a third wheel.

 

Darcy had actually hung out with Loki a few times and at first found him mostly insufferable, though they had gotten a pretty good rhythm of banter going, even if he acted like he was above it all. She was determined to prove that he was just as much a little shit as she herself could sometimes be.

 

Also, there were definite moments between them, where she swore he was checking her out. On one such occasion, she’d looked at his lips, and he’d inched closer, reaching for her waist, when Steve had walked in, and they promptly broke apart.

 

Darcy darted back into her room, and put the dress on the bed while she hunted for her shoes

 

It took her nearly ten minutes to find the right ones in the disaster of her room, but she did and then it was makeup time

 

Jane was just finishing curling a particularly hard spot to reach on Darcy’s hair, when there was a knock on the door

 

“Ow!” Darcy exclaimed

Jane had jumped at the loud knock and accidentally bumped the curling iron against Darcy’s sensitive scalp.

 

“Oh sorry!”

 

“It’s okay, I’ll live” God knows her thick hair had protected her on more than one occasion, but this was near her part, and therefore where she was vulnerable

 

Jane went to get the door, and Darcy could hear Thor’s booming voice. She couldn’t hear Loki’s so she wondered if he’d stubbornly waited in the car.

 

Course she wondered how Jane and Thor had convinced Loki to be her date in the first place. She wouldn’t have normally minded being the third wheel, except she would’ve been all dressed up and no one to appreciate it.

 

Darcy was just adding a last minute coat of mascara when she realized the shirt she’d temporarily worn over her dress wasn’t hers, it was Jane’s, and now it had makeup powder and stuff all over it

 

Not again.

 

Outwardly cringing, Darcy exited the bathroom, holding the shirt aloft, barely glancing at her appearance as she passed the mirror

 

“Uh, Jane, I think I wore your shirt again. God knows how it ended up in my closet. I thought it seemed a little tight across my boobs” she held it in front of her as she entered the kitchen where she could see Jane and Thor talking.

 

“Oh. Uh, don’t worry about it. We’re ready to go if you are”

 

Darcy looked up.

 

 

Loki was standing in the kitchen, but he had been against the far wall, so she wouldn’t have seen him until she had already entered the room

 

He definitely had traces of a smug expression, but once he got a good look at her, he looked thoroughly transfixed

 

She could see his eyes travel up her dress, struggling to not stay at any one point.

 

“Like what you see?” there weren’t many times her bluntness caught someone off guard, but this was one of them.

 

 

He didn’t answer.

 

“if you don’t like it, I could always take it off and change”

 

Jane’s mouth opened, Thor was fighting a laugh, and Loki was going from transfixed to embarrassed to smug again.

 

“your –“ he looked her over again, “assets,” damn the way he said that word, his velvety voice of his, “aren’t as impressive as you think they are”

 

She stepped closer, he mirrored her.

 

“wanna find out? That is, if you can handle it”

 

A challenge.

 

Her breath caught as he stepped closer still

 

“you’d be surprised at what I can handle”

 

that went straight to her core, and she tried to hold it together.

 

“Ahem.”

 

Jane’s throat clearing interrupted them, but this time they didn’t break apart.

 

“you could go on, Jane. We could meet you there.”

 

 

 

Two hours later, when Darcy and Loki actually managed to emerge, they got there in time for dessert.

 

Though as it turns out, they’d already had it several times.


End file.
